Orange
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cuando en aquella puesta del sol Silver besa a Gold las cosas entre ellos cambian. Participante del Reto Bonus: Jukebox del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak Preciousmetalsshiping


DISCLAIMER: los personajes de pokemon son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri-san y Game Freak, yo los uso sin fin de lucrar.

Fic participante del reto Jukebox del foro DexHolders del profesor Oak, link en mi perfil~~

.

Si tan solo tuviese valor.

El enamorarse no estaba en manos de uno mismo, o eso lo tenia Silver muy en claro. Si pudiese elegir de quien enamorase entonces nadie sufriría de desamor. Pero lamentablemente así no es ese sentimiento al que definimos como amor.

Ocurre cuando menos lo esperas con quien menos esperas.

Y eso hacia del amor la mas cruel de las bromas existentes. Sólo era una excusa para llorar y sentir dolor en el pecho. Si eras afortunado de ser amado, quizá, y solo quizá, no te parecería la cosa mas absurdamente triste y dolorosa.

Y es que estar tirado en su cuarto, llorando como nena de 5 años a la que se le rompió la muñeca no era mas que culpa del amor.

¿Quién lo mandaba a enamorarse de su mejor amigo?

Y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Arceus, Gold era el mas grande imbécil en la historias de los grandes imbéciles.

Gold era radiante, amable y muy alegre, con es actitud solo podía traer felicidad a donde se que iba, haciendo sonreír hasta al propio Silver, el cual era un amargado total. Incluso fue el único que lo acepto, aun a sabiendas de su pasado, nunca lo odio o le tuvo miedo, siempre estuvo a su lado. Siempre lo defendió de los demás, siempre le brindo su amistad.

Cuando Silver se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, era un niño aún. Así que lo negó tanto como pudo, pero las señales, tan claramente escritas, no podían ser ignoradas.

La felicidad de este con Gold no podía disimularla, el claro ejemplo era su sonrisa, aquella que solo podía existir si Gold la creaba.

Los celos de verlo coquetear con alguna chica estando junto a él le enfermaban, y solo podía ser peor si a quien le coqueteaba era Crystal o su hermana. La furia de esos momentos lo hacían tragarse la bilis para no hacer nada de lo que arrepentirse.

La soledad que sentía cuando no estaban juntos le hacia entristecer. Aunque luego reía por sentirse sólo sin él. Aburrido sin la presencia de Gold.

La increíble tristeza que sentía cuando Gold lloraba de impotencia por cualquier motivo.

La ira que le cegaba cuando alguien trataba de herir al ojidorado.

O la ilusión de compartir sus sueños, mientras caminaban en las apuestas del sol.

Y por supuesto, el agradable calor en su pecho cuando al caminar juntos, tan juntos, rozaban sus hombros, su corazón solo podí latir mas deprisa y su rostro enrojecer de la pena en aquellos días...

No podía fingir mas los nervios que sentía cuando tenia a Gold tan cerca, y el dolor de no poder tocarlo.

Y es que si había algo imperdonable seria confesar sus sentimientos a Gold. Simplemente no era posible. Si lo hacia, la amistad que tenían se rompería, y lo perdería a él para siempre. Y prefería cualquier otra cosa que perderlo. Incluso si debía pasar el resto de su vida como amigos.

Pero eso no disminuía su dolor. En su diestra yacía una carta de fino papel con bordados cursis. Aun no podía creer, que después de _eso _fuera invitado a la boda de Gold y Crystal. El papel en su mano era la prueba de cuanto amor se profesaban esos dos chicos. Sus dos mejores amigos se casaban.

Tomo de nuevo la hoja de papel, con la invitación venia una carta escrita por Crystal, la fina caligrafía la delataba. La chica le pedía que se reconciliase con Gold, porque lo querían en el día mas feliz de sus vidas.

Era obvio que Crystal no sabia lo que Gold y Silver hicieron.

Aún cuando el pelirrojo se determino a no decir nada de sus sentimientos simplemente en _ese _momento no pudo contenerlo más.

Habían estado todo el día juntos, riendo como los niños que ya no eran, pues ya eran jóvenes adultos, aun así, no podía evitar ser felices junto a Gold. Ese día había llovido, el césped aun estaba húmedo y las nubes ya comenzaban a desaparecer, ambos estaban mojados, disfrutando su tiempo de amistad mientras el anaranjado atardecer llegaba anunciando el final de ese día.

Silver no sabia como es que paso, simplemente en algún momento Gold le tendió la mano para levantarse, pero se resbaló cayendo juntos al sueño, sus rostros tan juntos, el aroma del pelinegro invadió sus sentidos y sikn darse cuenta ya compartían un beso.

No habrán palabras para explicar la alegría de ese momento. Silver pensó que era correspondido, que alguna deidad se acordó de él y Gold le amaba como el pelirrojo a él.

Sin embargo cualquier ilusión se rompió en pedazos junto a su corazón, cuando un puñetazo se estrello en su mejilla.

Su mas grande temor se hizo realidad.

Gold le miraba con odio y asco. Silver quería explicarse, quería repararlo, mi pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Escucho de Green que Gold salio con Crystal poco después, y justamente en esa carta estaba la prueba de que ellos dos se amaban.

Silver lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Maldiciendo todo lo habido y por haber. No podía creer que Gold se casaba, y ni siquiera podían ser amigos. Si tan solo no lo hubiese besado en ese anaranjado atardecer, ¿de donde había venido el valor de hacerlo?

Ahora solo en su habitación solo podía sentirse inquieto. No sabia que hacer. Crystal le pedía reconciliarse, que fuera a la boda, porque ellos querían compartir su felicidad con Silver, aun si eso destrozaba el corazón del ojiplata.

No podía dormir, no sabia que hacer, deseaba tanto hablar con Gold, que lo perdonara por lo que hizo, que hicieran como so eso jamas paso, y luego tragarse las lágrimas de verlo feliz con la peliazul.

Y una vez el naranja del crepúsculo invadía su cuarto, pintándolo todo de naranja. Derramo unas lágrimas más, madiciendo el haberse enamorado, el que ese amor hubiera nacido. Si jamás se hubiera enamorado, seguramente no sufriría como ahora.

Y entonces el día de la boda llego, el fue, vestido con su mejor traje negro, y buscó a Gold, todo el mundo se alegraba de verlo, ya que hace mucho no se mostraba en publicó.

Camino hasta la habitación donde Gold conversaba tranquilamente con Red, la boda era en la casa de Gold, así que no fue difícil llegar a la habitación de este. Cuando abrió la puerta Red se fue, para darles privacidad, poniendo una mano en si hombro, infundiéndole valor.

La conversación no fluyo fácilmente, el silencio fue incomodo, y el único sonido era el de la lluvia.

Sin embargo Silver dejo salir todo lo que había pensado en esos meses sin ver a Gold. Se disculpo, pero Gold le sonrió, "fue una broma, ¿cierto?" fue lo que el ojidorado dijo. Silver slll abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces. No sabia que decir. Pero comprendía que esa era la oportunidad que Gold le daba para restaurase su amistad.

Asintió con su típico rostro de pocos amigos, y la conversación fue mas fluida, bromeando como antes, riendo como antes, como si los sentimientos acallados no existieran. Pero eso estaba bien si podían ser amigos.

Cuando la hora de la boda llego, ya había dejado de llover, las nubes se dispersaban junto a la confusión de Gold sobre ese día. Era el momento del crepúsculo, el atardecer de hermosos tonos naranjas encantaron a los invitados y a la novia. Ese día era tan parecido como aquel en el que Silver lo beso.

La sorpresa que se llevo en ese momento había confundido mucho a Gold, pero no podía permitirse sentimientos por Silver, no era correcto, ambos eran hombres. Pero cuando Silver desapareció de su vida la soledad que lo invadió casi lo volvía loco, ya no podía ni sonreír a menos que recordara la sonrisa de silver de aquel día.

Asustado por eso, empezó a salir con Crystal, de quien decía estar enamorado. Y ahora se casaba con la mujer de su vida, se supone que seria el día mas feliz, pero solo podía sentirse vacío.

La ceremobio comenzó, Crystal estaba bellísima con su vestido blanco, todos sonreían, e incluso podía ver a Silver al lado suyo, sonriendole, pero el no podía sentir felicidad.

Y entonces se caso con Crystal.

Y tiempo después nació un niño.

Y Silver se caso con una mjnker que conoció no hace mucho.

Y también tuvo su propia familia.

Y unos años después, en aquel lugar donde se besaron se reencontraron, ya eran adultos, ya no jóvenes o niños, con sus respectivas familias y responsabilidades. Sentados lado a lado mientras veían a sus hijos jugar. Riendo del pasado. Recordando viejas anécdotas y pasándola bien, hasta que en atardecer anaranjado volvió a llegar, listos para ir por los niños que aun jugaban.

Pero antes de separar una vez más se besaron, sin que los niños vieran, solo del sol poniente de testigo.

Los sentimientos que tanto callaron se desbordaron con las lágrimas.

Si tan solo hubiesen tenido mas valor en ese atardecer de hace tantos años quizá las cosas serian diferentes. Su amor simplemente había nacido, incluso ciando trataron de acallarlo, incluso si lo negaron, o si incluso pasarán ta tos años allí estaba. El amor que tanto ocultaron salio a flote mientras el cielo oscurecía.

Pero ya era tarde. Tenían familia y responsabilidades. No podían regresar en el tiempo.

Y aun así, entre lágrimas se sintieron el uno al otro. Porque aunque estuvieran casados sus corazones siempre le pertenecerían al otro. Y quizá, aun por toda la eternidad, no dejarían de amarse.

.

Muy bien, creo que este no ha sido el mejor fic que e hecho, pero lo he rehecho quien sabe cuantas veces y este es el resultado. La canción que inspiró el fic fiue "Orange" de 7! (Seven oops). El segundo ending de shigatsu wa kimi ni uso.

Esta canción justamente salio hoy el subtitulaje y pues lo hice y así termino. No se porque, pero pareciera que la canción hablase de dos personas que se amaban, sin embargo no pudieron terminar juntas y siguieron sus vidas, con sus respectivas familias, o al menos a si es a mi parecer. Por eso el fanfic es así, no me maten ;m;

Pues bien, termine e!l reto, y si me vuelvo a meter ojala no sea una canción tan difícil como esta :'( simplemente la manera en que mala canta me hace sentir triste.

Y pues esto lo escribí mientras oía la canción! Una y otra y otra vez.

Espero alguien le gustara.

Sin mas que decir.

Ciao~


End file.
